Securitron vault
|footer =240px The army of securitrons, waiting to be deployed |terminal =Securitron vault terminal entries }} The securitron vault is a bunker in the Mojave Wasteland located under the weather monitoring station at The Fort. Caesar's Legion has attempted to open the elevator down to the vault by drilling, prying and blasting, but all attempts have since been unsuccessful. Layout The Courier can access the securitron vault after acquiring the platinum chip one of three ways, including killing Benny, killing Caesar, or by receiving it from Caesar. The entrance reveals a small vault, bathed in light radiation. Mr. House has access to a terminal in the first room, but no control of the facility's security. After killing or sneaking by the first protectron, three terminals can be found through the first door. These can be used to deactivate the turrets and protectrons via Average and Hard locks, respectively. The third terminal for the sentry bots is unusable. The next room has two protectrons and two turrets. It consists of a set of generators, and many long, windowed rooms looking out over an army of securitrons. The final room contains an operations console that can read the data on the platinum chip to upgrade all securitrons, and activate the army in the vault. Notes * Mr. House's terminal will show up as a friendly mark on the radar even if he has been killed and doesn't show up on the screen. * The Courier constantly takes +1 rads/sec. while in the vault. * Although it uses Vault-Tec construction technology, it isn't a survival shelter, but simply large, secure storage. * The Courier cannot enter the location again after the quest, although it can be entered if Mr. House is dead and the Courier never completed his quest. * At the bottom of the first set of stairs, there is a door to the right that requires 60 Repair to access. Note that this room has four sentry bots ready to attack, although if the Courier hasn't set off the security feature by destroying the generators, they will remain non-hostile. ** If any of the generators are destroyed after fixing the door to the room with the sentry bots in it, the sentry bots will immediately begin to hunt down the Courier. ** Note that sometimes the sentry bots will open the door after activating the army of securitrons, but will not attack unless provoked. * After activating the securitron army, the noise of moving hydraulics will sound throughout the vault, which points to additional robots being assembled in other unseen sections in the vault. * If the Courier chooses to destroy the generators, warnings will begin to play after the first one is destroyed. Once all are destroyed, radiation will leak in and the building will begin to explode and collapse. * Should the Courier enter the securitron vault after obtaining the platinum chip but did not inform House earlier, House will remark that the Courier is ahead of schedule and mention "it was what he wanted anyway." ** Additional dialogue is given if the Courier never had any previous interaction with Mr. House (for example, never entering the Lucky 38 in any prior event). Appearances The securitron vault appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If saving before activating the securitrons and then reloading the save once done, the ones at the windows will stay activated (which includes the soldier faces). * When entering the vault, sometimes the door to the room containing the sentry bots will be already open. * If the platinum chip is taken after entering the securitron vault, then Yes Man is installed, the player character is unable to talk to him in the vault. Gallery Securitron vault House terminal.jpg|Mr. House's terminal Securitron vault pod room.jpg|Protectron pod room Securitron vault generators.jpg|Generator area Category:The Fort Category:Vaults ru:Бункер секьюритронов pl:Krypta Sekuritronów de:Sekuritron Vault uk:Бункер сек'юрітронів